The trials and tribulations of a teenage Prophet
by BirthdayGal
Summary: Angsty fic where Sybill Trelawny is young and a real seer, who goes to Hogwarts.


Chapter 1.

It first started happening when Sybill was just four years old. Patricia Trelawney was putting her daughter to bed like any other day, reading her a bedtime story from Beetle the Bard - when the little girl's eyes rolled back and she started spitting out froth. At first Patricia thought she had been poisoned or cursed and called for her husband in horror. But that's when she started speaking in that voice, that terrible ghastly voice. "By tomorrow morning your friend will be dead, leaving a lifeless shell in her bed. And by the next week her children will weep for they will not gain the answers they seek". Sybill then slumped in her mother's arms and her eyes cleared, blinking up towards her panicked mother. "Silly mummy- don't cjy, moj Babbitty Jabbitty" she said happily and brought her tiny little hand to Patricias face. Patricia dried her eyes and forced a smile for her daughter. "Yes Sybill, you're right. Mummy is just being silly" she said and continued reading until Sybill was fast asleep. But that voice had sparked something in her. Memories of being a girl herself, and of her great grandmother pulling her close with those scary white eyes and that terrible voice, predicting unspeakable things. She knew what her daughter was, what she had. Her own mother had called it the gift of Satan, and warned her that if one of her children got it she ought to get rid of it as quickly as possible, or it would forever bring ruin to her family. The sight.

The next morning the Trewlawnys got a call telling them that Patricias closest friend Eleanor had passed away in her sleep, the cause of death was unknown. Patricia didn't bring her daughter to the funeral, deeply ashamed of the prediction she had made. And from that day on, Patricia couldn't love Sybill like she used to. She was scared of that voice, of that horrible thing that was resting inside of her child. She stopped looking her in the eyes, stopped with the hugs and the bed time stories, never finishing the tale of Babbitty Rabbity. As Sybill got older the predictions grew more frequent, and by the time she turned six she had been made to eat alone in her room with the door locked. She wasn't allowed to play with other children and rarely got to go outside, her mother fearing more than anything that she would reveal her gifts to the world. At first Sybill didn't understand why this was, but her Mother told her it was because she could hurt other people, and that was the truth she came to accept. That she was dangerous, evil. Sybills father, Albert Trelawney, wasn't much help either. He was a muggle and loved his wife deeply. After "the incident" she closed off, she stopped eating and would cry for hours on end. Albert put all his love and time into trying to help her, but unable to do so he despairingly put the blame on his daughter. One night when Sybill was nine, her mother left the house to get the newspaper. Three hours later she still hadn't returned, and three days after that Albert found a note that made him realise she would never return. She had written only a few lines, and explained that she loved them both but that she had felt trapped in the house and that she felt she could no longer perform her duties as a wife or a mother. She said she wished them both luck in life.

This completely crushed Albert. Without his wife, he took up drinking, and frequently lashed out at his daughter for causing her leaving. He then proceded to avoid her as much as possible, Sybill being a painful reminder of the woman he loved. He would often leave for days at a time and then return with no explanation. Sybill turned very lonely. She had grown used to being alone, but not this alone. Her day's went by in a greyish haze and she suffered extensive memory losses that left her feeling scared and confused. It was only at night that she felt happy. Because she had started dreaming about a magical place far from her dark room. She dreamt about a big castle with beautiful towers and kind faces. Huge green lawns and moving staircases and laughing children. For two years this fantasy was the only thing that got her through her days. The faint hope that this beautiful place was waiting for her somewhere.

* * *

Authors note: Hi, thank you for reading- I hope you liked my fic! I know its VERY angsty rn but I promise it won't all be like that. I always found Trelawny to be a pretty interesting character, but JK. doesn't really have a backstory for her. So I guess this is how I would imagine it lol. Lots of love! /V


End file.
